Daddy's Boy
by xxfuryxx
Summary: Dean and John share a special relationship JohnDean Papa!Slash


-1Title: Daddy's Boy

Author: LilMissFury (AKA: Liz)

Pairing: John/Dean.

Warnings: Daddy!Cest ahoy, please read with caution.

Summery: John sits by Dean's bedside, waiting for his son to wake up from a coma (pre-series).

Disclaimer: First of all Supernatural and all of the characters pertaining to the show do not belong to me, they belong to Eric Kripke and the WB, or CW or whatever the hell they're calling themselves these days. I do not make claims that this ever happened anywhere than in the dusty recesses of my mind.

Author's Notes: Andrew is based on a character in Teesa and Jess' "Of Bastard Saints", well kind of sort of.

(Two Years Ago: Louisville, Kentucky)

A father never thinks the day might come when they have to face to possibility of buring his child. Each day that passes without Dean showing some sign of life, that possibility becomes more and more real. At least that's what the doctors and nurses here keep saying.

If you ask me though, Dean's just playin' possum. He knows that as soon as he comes out of that coma, I'm gonna rip him a new asshole for getting distracted by a pretty face, and letting a werewolf of all damned things get the drop on him.

I refuse to believe that my oldest son is going to die. I won't let that happen, the grim reaper will have to go through me before he can get to him. So I sit here, day in and day out, listening to the slow but steady beeping of the heart monitor, waiting for my eldest son to open those big blue eyes.

Ironically, we're in the same city, hell the same fucking hospital where I stopped seeing Dean as my last physical link to Mary, and started looking at him as a man.

Six years ago, we got a call from Andrew, one of our many contacts throughout the south. His sister was dealing with a pretty nasty poltergeist in her new house. Apparently Drew as doing time in Indiana for check fraud and needed someone go exorcise Beth's house so she could live there without fear of being killed in her sleep.

The exorcism went well, up until the demon manifested itself in Beth's body, that woman was strong. Needless to say by the time it was all done, Dean had a broken wrist, and I needed twenty stitches in my cheek.

Of course Dean, being the mother hen that he is, took it upon himself to see that the doctors and nurses took care of me before he'd even let them look at him.

I don't know what came over me, but in that moment when Dean was charming the nurses into giving me an extra shot of Novocain for the stitches, I fell in love.

Not with the boy who looked like Mary either, but with the man who looked like Dean.

I knew it was wrong. Deep down in my gut I knew there was no reason for me to look at Dean and want nothing more than to push my own goddamned son to his knees, and watch as he took my cock between those pretty lips.

Then Dean turned around and looked at me with those big blue eyes, flashed that deadly smile on me, and all reservations I had were lost. We have this almost telepathic connection between us sometimes, I guess it comes from living with one another for as long as we have, he knew what was going on in my head, and he wanted it too.

That's how we ended up fucking the first time.

To this day, I can't sit in the emergency room of Norton Hospital without getting hard. I regret it each and every time Dean and I can let our inhibitions go long enough to give our bodies what they so obviously crave. This is my son damn it! I don't _want _to be some kind of pervert.

But that's what I am, a pervert. I know that's part of why I drove Sammy away. I didn't want to put my youngest child through what I was putting my oldest son through, although I can say with some certainty that I never felt the way about Sammy the way I feel about Dean.

That's why I sit by this bed, listening to the beeps and waiting for my son to wake up. I know he's not dead, something in my heart would tell me if Dean were completely gone, and he's still in there somewhere. Hiding, waiting for the coast to clear before he comes out.

I'll be right here waiting until he's strong enough to protect himself again, then it's back to slowly distancing myself from Dean, letting him work more and more jobs on his own.

Preparing him for the day when he must fight without me, because one day soon, that day will come. I want him prepared to face what's out there for him in the dark.

Dean'll listen, after all he's always been Daddy's Boy.


End file.
